What They Were Missing
by DarkScytheQueen
Summary: Sometimes, you get a call from someone...and you just have to answer. But when someone calls Dan Green, Wayne Grayson and Eric Stuart, what could the message be? What happens when characters show their VA's the way to fight 4kids? Read & find out! :D
1. It's starting

**Hopefully this Fanfic of mine is original…Oh yeah, Don't own!**

**Don't ask me where I got this idea, I just did. **

**The Characters of '_Yu-gi-oh!_' and '_Pokémon_' belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Satoshi Tajiri, respectively.**

**Voice Actors and Executive staff of 4Kids Entertainment are not owned and were used in the creation of this story without their knowledge.**

**Plotline owned by DarkScytheQueen.**

**Information on Facts and Statistics found from Wikipedia dot com.**

**

* * *

**

_**New York City **_

It was late in the afternoon. The after-work rush hour rising to its peak, the hustle and bustle of the Big Apple going through its final phases before the sun set.

Here, one of the many skyscrapers piercing the skies crouched low just under the major corporations. Even though its fame was known all around the world, it chose to remain humble and remained quaint and gentle…

…yeah, right!

This was 4kids Entertainment Voiceover Studios, where the many Japanese Animations receive American baptism before they are shown to the masses.

Or in some opinions…massacred and tortured.

Despite what the Japanese Animé Otakus rant and rave about, what goes on inside the voiceover studio, or the 'Dub House of hell' by some, they do not continuously plot about more ways to destroy future Animé episodes.

Quite the contrast, really…

"_Would you like fries with that?_" An extremely familiar baritone voice boomed.

A long string of laughter followed it, which itself was followed by an angry yell.

"Dan!" A man yelled.

Dan Green was literally beside himself with laughter, along with his friends and fellow voice actors.

The man who yelled, 4Kids president Alfred Kahn, continued to frown. "Dan, I do not employ you to joke around!" He scolded, exclaiming into the microphone connected to the booth's speaker systems.

"Oh give him a break. He's done more than any of us put together, he's got a right to joke around." Wayne Grayson commented, patting Dan on the back.

"Don't you start with me, Grayson!" Kahn yelled pointing the accusatory finger at him.

Eric Stuart just shook his head. "Kahn, chill out."

Alfred Kahn threw his hands up. "I give up! You three are impossible!" With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

Ted Lewis gave a friendly (and rather cheeky) grin. "Well, looks like we have the rest of the day off!"

That sounded in another round of hearty laughter.

Eric and Wayne high-fived each other and Dan just laughed.

"By the way Eric…" Wayne piqued up. "How's the band doing?"

"Great. Just great!"

"Unlike this company's reputation…" Dan suddenly said.

All attention snapped to him.

"Come on guys…don't try to deny it. This company is in real hot water, you heard the news about it. The fans are thrashing this place worse than a nail in a blender."

Wayne raised his brow. "Yeah…but what can we do?"

Eric stood up all of a sudden. "You know…I watched a bit of fan subs…they are far better than what we contribute to."

Ted shrugged. "I'm sure they are…but remember, doing this is what puts food on the table. As long as it pays, I'll do it."

Wayne sighed as he stood up as well. "I'm just gonna go take a leak." He said as he walked off.

* * *

(Wayne's POV)

So that's how the other side thinks, huh? As long as there's money involved…they'll do something that's _obviously_ wrong and be fine with it.

Why do I do it then? Well, I got a lot of fan mail saying they loved me…and thought I was doing a good thing. But that was because Kahn was keeping the truth from me, from the rest of us. He screened through the millions of hate mail and only gave me the good ones.

Keeping the truth a secret…guess we all know what _his _special ability is…

As I rounded the corner and headed towards the washroom, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. A flash of gold, was it?

I turned around…nothing there.

I continued my stroll, slightly more conscious of my surroundings. I was about to turn the knob…

I saw it again.

No mistaking it…someone was following me.

"Hey…" I called. My voice was a little shaky. "Who's there?"

Nothing.

"Okay…years of acting as someone as paranoid as Jonouchi is finally starting to get to me…" I thought aloud.

Yes, I do call the characters that I do by their Japanese names, Eric and Dan do too…but Dan doesn't call them that in public, for some reason.

After a moment, I finally shrugged it off. But when I walked into the bathroom…I almost slammed the door out of fright.

"What the…" I breathed.

Jonouchi, albeit a little translucent (I could see the outline of the sink behind him) was standing in front of me.

**

* * *

**

**The actions and thoughts of the employees of 4kids entertainment were improvised and made up by the authroess, DarkScytheQueen.**


	2. Relay Messaging

**I do not own anything besides the plot!**

* * *

_(Wayne's POV)_

I backed up into the wall, not taking my eyes off him. I couldn't even stutter.

Jou lowered his head, his blond locks hanging over his eyes. His shoulders shook slightly as he swayed his head from side to side slowly.

I collapsed and sat on the floor, my back against the wall.

I saw him make his way towards me. I tried to move, but I was frozen there.

One thought repeated itself in my thoughts. 'What's he gonna do? I'm positive he's gonna be pissed off about what I did.'

I closed my eyes and braced myself for anything…

…  
…

Nothing…

I opened my eyes and see him, kneeling down, looking directly at me. His expression was passive, I couldn't make out any thoughts he might've had.

He dug his hand into his pocket and fished out a small note, and then he handed it to me.

Looking at the note, then to his face, and back again, I took the note.

He opened his mouth and said something, but he didn't seem to have a voice. Afterwards, he stood up and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. As soon as he door closed, I stood up and tried to follow, but as I opened the door, he was gone.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Hey Wayne, where've you been?" Dan asked, seeing his friend arrive.

Wayne was looking at his feet, a little wide eyed. His skin was drenched in cold sweat, and his was panting.

"What happened to you? Did you see a ghost or was Kahn singing in the shower again?" Dan asked, Eric snickering as they saw their friend plop down onto a chair.

Dan furrowed his brow. "Dude…you okay?"

After a moment, Wayne snapped back to his senses. "Yeah…just a little tired that's all…" He muttered, running ha hand through his hair.

"Whatever you say. Me and Eric are gonna head over to the canteen, you want anything from there?"

"Just a sandwich outta do."

As the two left, Wayne fished out the note he got from Jou and opened it out. Amazingly, it was in English, yet the letters were quite wobbly and childish.

"_Do you want to know the way to fight? If so, call your friends and tell them to send an email to this user. That'll do._"

Under that, there was an email address.

"What the?" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric and Dan were on their way to the canteen as they said when Dan heard someone call his name. "It came from down this hall. Hold on a sec Eric." Dan excused himself as he half-ran down a nearby hallway. 

Eric decided to wait for him there, and sat down on the floor.

Just then, there was a knock somewhere.

'That's strange…there's no door here…' Eric thought. He turned to look around but there's no one.

There was a knock again.

He turned to the direction of the knock.

Thankfully, Eric was the brave type, and a little of a thrill-seeker, so it didn't really surprise him that much when he saw Seto Kaiba just leaning against the wall a few feet behind him, as transparent as if he was looking at him through a fogged window.

But it did leave him breathless. "Uh…whoa."

Seto just stared at him.

For a while it was like that.

Seto decided to start things off. '_So…were you ever thinking of finding a way to get back at them?_'He mouthed soundlessly.

'Thank goodness I know how to lip-read.' Eric thought. "Get back at whom?"

'_Don't give me that crap. You know who I'm talking about._' Seto spat in response.

"Kahn? Well yeah a little bit, but he's my boss. What am I gonna do?"

'_Have you learned nothing acting as me? If someone is committing an offense there will always be retribution, no matter who they are._'

"Hey listen up you. This is the real world. There are rules to things."

Seto crossed his arms and snickered under his breath. '_Nothing is what it seems. You should know that I never follow the rules. And besides…what you call 'The Real World' is what they call 'The Other Reality'._'

At that he turned on his heel and walked off. After a few steps, he looked over his shoulder at Eric. '_I suggest you talk to your friend Grayson. The **koinu** should've slapped some sense into him by now._'

"Hey Eric!" Dan's voice called.

Eric turned around to see Dan running back up the hall, but when he turned back to see Seto, he was gone.

Dan ran up to his friend. "Who're you looking for Eric, I'm over here!"

Eric shook his head. "Nothing, let's go."

Eric walked off, leaving a confused Dan following behind him.

* * *

**R&R Please! c'ya!**


	3. Verify the facts now!

**I gots no ownership on this, got it?

* * *

**

While Eric was left behind, Dan had run almost the entire length of the hallway he was in until he came across a conference room. Bewildered, he knocked on the door.

"Anyone in there?" He asked.

A knocking from the other side confirmed that there was indeed someone in there.

"Were you the one who called me? Knock twice for yes."

_Tap. Tap._

"I'm coming in."

He grasped the doorknob, took in a breath, and opened the door. Inside, the room's shutters were down, and a silhouette of one very familiar person was in the seat of the top chair, just behind the whiteboard, arms crossed and left leg over the right.

Dan rubbed his eyes a little.

"_Atemu-san?_" He muttered.

-/Atemu's POV/-

There he was. The one who made me famed throughout this world. And I couldn't even say how talented he was.

Screw that, I couldn't even talk.

He had finally gotten over the initial shock of seeing me, and stuttered his words violently.

"H-h-how?" He managed to spit out.

I almost wanted to laugh at his actions, but I had to stay serious, for the sake of my world…and _hers._

I stood up and moved behind the chair, picking up a marker that was on the table. He stared intently as I uncapped the marker and wrote down what I had to say on the whiteboard.

-/Dan's POV/-

I couldn't believe it. Atem was right in front of me, albeit translucent, and writing something down on the whiteboard behind him.

In wobbly cursive handwriting, he wrote:

_I am here to tell you something very important, and you must not tell anyone unless I say so. Do you understand?_

I hit myself on the head lightly to get my train of thought straight, and nodded.

Atem smiled regally and turned around and continued to write.

_This world is not alone. There is another world in the void of space, one where I came from. That world is in danger._

Most of the shock was gone as I watched him write. Letting out a breath that I didn't know was held, I sat down on one of the chairs and watched him write some more words.

_That world is called 'The Otakudom'. It is comprised of every 'Anime' known to you in this world. And that world is in danger of being destroyed._

"Whoa." I gasped. This was something straight out of an anime. Then again, I _am _in the presence of an _Anime Character. _

_I'm sorry to tell you that Kahn is not of this world. He comes from my world as well, but with malevolent intentions. _

"Well that explains a lot…" I remarked.

I couldn't help it; it's a very annoying reflex I had.

_He plans to make every Anime dissolve into nothingness by destroying its life force: its connection to the Earth. That connection is established by the overall adoration of anime in this world through one infinite resource, one that is used and abused here and absolutely divine in mine._

"What resource is that?"

_The internet._

Dan's brow furrowed. "Okay, wha?" He asked, tilting his head.

Atem grinned mysteriously and nodded.

"Okay…a few questions first…Your majesty…" I started. Hey, he _is _royalty…

He nodded.

"How did you come here…?"

_The world where I came from is riddled with magical energy. Even though here magic is nonexistent, there was a time when our worlds overlapped. This was the time that you called the 'Medieval ages' and those from our world were persecuted for being called 'Witches'._

"Okay…So…technically, you're alive."

_Yes. In that world I am as alive and the people you work with here. Which, by the way, may I add; you are doing a good job of._

"Uhh…thanks. By the way, why _can't _you talk?"

_You gave me my voice, remember? While in this world, I have no voice of my own...the same thing is the case with the others. _

"Others?"

_Jonouchi and Seto came with me. _

That took the cake.

"Okay, whoa. Hold on a sec here…" I started, trying to take it all in. "So you mean to say that in an alternate world, Anime characters are real, and in that world, you guys rely in the internet for that world to survive?"

Atem turned around and put down the marker, after which, he sat down on the chair nearest to him and nodded.

"And Kahn is the same thing as you guys, why isn't he translucent like you are?"

Atem shrugged.

"So what do you want me to do?"

With that Atem made a grab for something next to him on the floor, and pulled a pair of headphones with a built-in mike set, like those phone operators use. He gave it to me, and gestured to put it on.

As I did so, all the other sounds I heard: the computer keyboards clicking in the next room, the soft crunching the chairs made on the carpet, were all muffled out.

All I heard was a voice.

Not just any voice…

It was _mine_, the voice I used while playing Atem.

"That is _much _better." It said.

I looked up at Atem.

"Now at least, I do not have to write on that board." He said.

I shook my head. "This is just freaky. I hear my own voice come out of your mouth. It just seems so weird."

Atem smiled at me. "You didn't think it was weird when you watched me on television."

I glanced jokingly at him. "Touché…"

At that Atem stood up and said, "You had better return, by now Seto has probably intimidated Eric long enough for him to make his point."

Before I left, I had to ask one more question.

"Just one more question…"

"Yes?"

"How is it you, Jou and Seto can get along and not on each others' nerves?"

He gently shoved me out the door and took the headphones off, and placed them in my hand.

The last thing I heard in them made me grin.

"Lots and _lots_ of self-restraint…"

* * *

-/Normal POV/- 

Eric and Dan returned to the recording studio, where Wayne was sitting down on a chair, waiting.

"Did you get me a sandwich?" Wayne asked.

Eric just tossed him one of the sandwiches they got in the canteen and slumped onto the nearby couch while Dan took a nearby empty chair.

A few moments of silence, and…

"So…did anything weird happen to you guys lately?" Dan asked.

Eric and Wayne looked at him with shock…and after a moment, shook their heads.

"You sure?" Dan asked.

Again, they shook their heads.

Dan stood up, locked the door, and pressed the switch that allowed the next booth to hear what they're saying.

"Come on guys, tell the truth. Did you or did you not see an Anime Character?"

Eric and Wayne both gawked at Dan.

"You too?" They both asked in unison. "You too?" They asked each other.

"Yeah. Looks like we all did."

**

* * *

**The room was dark, its walls completely cylindrical with heavy draperies all around covering the windows. A lone figure stood in the center of it. Her head bowed, hands pressed together as if in prayer. 

A moment passed, and suddenly, a high pitched chant emanated all around the room, echoing off the walls and magnified her voice a hundred fold.

_Angely i demony kruzhili nado mnoj  
Razbivali ternii i zvyozdnye puti  
Ne znaet schast'ya tol'ko tot,  
Kto ego zova ponyat' ne smog..._

_I am calling calling now, spirits rise and falling  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she...  
Calling calling, in the depth of longing  
Soboj ostat'sya dol'she..._

A knock stirred the figure and she turned towards the only door to the room as it opened.

"_Nani?_" (What?) She asked.

"Contact has been made." The one who entered responded, bowing slightly.

"I see…proceed with the next step. I shall accompany you then."

As the figure in the room walked towards the door, the one who entered turned on her heel, her long, high ponytail whipping out behind her.

As the two left, the light in the wake of the doorway illuminated the floor, and if one squinted clearly enough, one could see what looked like two arrowheads, one pointing up, and another on top of it and pointing downwards, forming a strange six-pointed star, with a band circling around it, weird runes written on it. (Try drawing it to get the picture)

* * *

**There you go! tell me what ya think guys!**


End file.
